


Blue Eyes

by NoPerson



Series: Klance Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Stranded together on an alien planet, day 1: red/blue, klance, this may or may not be late, what could be better?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPerson/pseuds/NoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck to wait out a blizzard in a cave, Keith contemplates Lance's blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

A blizzard blows wildly outside the entrance of the cave, violent winds tearing across the barren land. Maybe an hour ago, Keith could have still seen the expanse of jagged cray rocks and deep canyons that spread for miles but now, the snow storm is so thick that everything is completely coated in a disturbing layer of pure white. In any other circumstance, the scene might be considered beautiful, but being caught in it is just terrifying.

Lance lets out a puff of air that swirls in the chilled air and floats towards the ceiling, his arms rubbing up and down his suit-covered arms. “Well, this sucks.”

Keith can’t help but agree with him. 

As usual, their job had started out easy enough. Allura and Coran had taken the paladins to this mysterious planet with the hopes that they would find former allies of the Alteans. Keith had thought that the endeavor was far-fetched, considering the fact that Altea had been gone for ten thousand years and the Galra had gladly used that time to colonize and destroy every world that stood in their way. Even so, the Princess had held out hope that her friends had survived.

They had split up into teams to search the planet, Shiro and Allura, Pidge and Hunk, and Lance and Keith being placed together despite their loud protests. Coran had chosen to remain on the ship in case of emergency. Able to cover more ground, the teams had flown down in their lions, with Allura getting a ride with Shiro, and had begun their search on opposite ends of the icy planet. From what they had all been reporting, all signs of civilization were gone from the once flourishing world. Allura had been heartbroken, and the team had tried to remain as respectful as possible, but their mission had been cut short when a freak storm had suddenly broken out.

A long way away from their lions, Keith and Lance had scrambled for shelter before the worst of the snow hit them. In the process, they had lost contact with the rest of the team and had been trapped in this cave ever since.

With a heavy sigh, Keith slides down the rough side of the cave and plops down heavily on the ground. Despite the low temperatures, the inside of the small cave they had found is uncomfortably moist, with drops of water occasionally falling from the ceiling and plinking quietly against the material of Keith’s suit. The cave is about the size of Keith’s room back in the ship, the snowstorm still providing enough light for the tight space so Keith can watch the water steadily drip down. 

“Do you think everyone else is okay?” Lance questions him, his frustratingly blue eyes staring longingly at the opening of the cave.

“Probably.” Keith responds. He hates how intriguing yet infuriating Lance’s blue eyes can be. 

“Gee,” Lance scoffs. “Thanks for the confidence.”

Keith shrugs, but he doesn’t reply. There’s no point in speculating and worrying about the whereabouts of their teammates when they themselves are equally trapped and unable to assist anyone, including themselves. 

Lance scoots across the ground, his suit scratching against the rock with a sound similar to nails dragging down a chalkboard. The red paladin raises an eyebrow as the motion becomes long and drawn out, Lance finally coming to a stop about an inch apart from Keith’s left arm. Normally, the close proximity would irritate him, but Keith finds his presence surprisingly comforting at the moment.

“How long do you think we’ll be here?” Lance asks as he tilts his head back to hit the cave wall. He flicks his bright eyes over to look at Keith, and it’s only when Keith quickly averts his gaze that he realizes he had been staring. 

“Who knows,” He shrugs. “If everyone else is stuck like we are; we could be stuck here forever.”

“Oh, shut up.” Lance scolds him with a playful shove against his shoulder that sends a jolt up Keith’s spine. “Now you’re just teasing me!”

Keith hums and works on looking at everything in the cave but Lance. 

“Hey,” Lance’s nudge against his shoulder is gentler this time, and Keith glances over to find a tender expression on his face. His blue eyes meet his and Keith feels a hot blush creeping over his cool skin. “At least I’m stuck here with you.”

“Oh, please.” Keith rolls his eyes and shifts his arm so it presses against Lance’s side. Thankfully, Lance doesn’t move away. If anything, he seems to melt into Keith’s touch. “You’re just teasing me!”

Lance’s blue eyes sparkle with delight and Keith’s stomach spins at the sight. 

To Keith, Lance’s eyes have always looked like pools of precious water, so full of life and mystery and constantly changing like the waves and tide of the open ocean. In the desert, water had always been a priceless resource that Keith would have to ration for fear of running out. Then, Keith had grown almost accustomed to the absence of water, a necessity that he could occasionally do without. Now, Keith craves it.

The sweet blue of Lance’s eyes has never been the same shade as the Blue Lion. The dark depths compliment the lighter tones of the ancient machine, but they are never the same. Nonetheless, Keith likes the way Lance’s eyes still manage to pop out even when he’s living amongst a large expanse of blue that consumes his being. 

Keith grabs his helmet from where it was resting at his side and places it on his lap. He narrows his eyes at a few snowflakes that had drifted inside the cave. Outside, the storm rages on, but the barrage of snow becomes lighter each minute. In the distance, Keith sees the faint silhouettes of tall rocks stretching to the sky. There is still no sign of their friends. 

“The storm’s starting to go away.” Lance observes, copying Keith by placing his own helmet on his lap. 

“Barely.” Keith comments. “But it should be enough for us to get out there, soon.”

“Until then,” Lance says, leaning over and resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. His head pressed against the stiff exterior of Keith’s suit must be incredibly uncomfortable, but Keith isn’t complaining. “I guess we’ll have to stay here.”

The blue paladin looks up with his joyful blue eyes and Keith smiles. “I guess so.”

Lance snuggles back down. “I’m fine with that.”

Keith stares out at the retreating storm and grins, even though Lance’s blue eyes can’t see him. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this may be a little late but I hope it was still enjoyable!


End file.
